La confiance se mérite
by Alessa Lilly Petrova
Summary: Et si... On peut refaire le monde avec des "Et si". Pourtant je ne vais refaire qu'un monde, celui de Harry Potter. En effet, et si Harry avait été élevé dans un orphelinat. Et si la vie qu'il a mené n'a vraiment pas été rose. Et si il avait été obligé de grandir. Et si... HP/OC - SB/LM/SS - N'oubliez pas qu'ici, je réinvente l'histoire :D
1. Chapter 1

_**oO0Oo PROLOGUE oO0Oo**_

* * *

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Harry avait toujours été traité de cette manière. Il y avait toujours eu cette petite pièce qui lui était réservée sous l'escalier, il rêvait qu'un jours ses parents viendraient et le sauveraient de cette vie qui n'en était pas une. Tous les matins il se levait avant les habitants de la maison, il faisait le ménage,et quand il entendait un bruit venant de l'étage, il s'enfermait dans son placard sous l'escalier : il était trop hideux pour que sa famille ne le voit. C'était tous les jours la même chose, tous les jours la même routine, et pourtant malgré qu'il soit traité plus bas que terre, il l'aimait sa famille et se serai même sacrifier pour la sauver, c'était sa famille. Alors quand pour la première fois il rentra dans la voiture de son oncle le jour de ses 4 ans, il fut heureux, vraiment. Ils roulaient depuis prés de deux heures quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande bâtisse, elle était vieille et tombait en ruine. Son oncle lui ordonna de rester ici et lui donna une lettre, puis il partit avec sa femme et son fils, le laissant devant la clôture. Il déchiffra du mieux qu'il le put l'inscription et comprit... Sa famille l'avait abandonné Et durant plusieurs années il eut des cauchemars où le nom de l'établissement qui l'avait « recueilli » n'arrêtait pas de le narguer: _Orphelinat Saint Brutus_

Les premières années furent très difficiles pour Harry, il était le plus petit et surtout le plus débrouillard et personne ne voulait être ami avec lui, trop de choses inexplicable s'étaient passées au cours de ces années. Mais malgré qu'il soit affamé et battu par ses ''compagnon d'infortune'', ses rêves étaient toujours là, dans l'ombre de sa tête, il rêvait, il voyageait, il voulait sortir de cet enfer... Et ce rêve devint encore plus fort lorsque son premier ami se présenta à lui... Aleks, il était russe et venait d'être abandonné dans cet orphelinat. Harry dessinait, beaucoup, décrivant à son ami ses projet pour plus tard. Aleks admirait sa volonté à toute épreuve et l'encourageait à ne pas abandonner ses idées. Les années passèrent plus vite avec Aleks à ses côtés, il apprenait et comprenait très vite à l'école et Aleks était toujours resté à ses côté, ils étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient des frères se plaisait à dire Harry de temps en temps. Et puis le jour de ses dix ans arriva, le directeur de l'Orphelinat le mit dans une chambre à part en lui disant d'attendre. Il attendit, le directeur était gentil avec lui. Il se disait qu'il avait des côtés papy gâteau, alors il obéit, et il attendit. Un homme entra dans la pièce, il ne le connaissait pas. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le lit et pris place à ses côtés. L'homme lui parla un peu, lui demanda quel âge il avait, au bout d'un moment la main de l'homme se posa sur la cuisse du petit Harry, et celui ci ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à parler de la théorie de la relativité d'Einstein avec quelqu'un qui avait l'air intéressé. Ce ne fut que lorsque cette main un peu trop baladeuse passa la barrière de son pantalon, il remarqua que le regard qu'avait l'homme sur lui n'était plus amical, qu'il pensa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il demanda à sortir pour rejoindre son dortoir, mais l'homme le plaqua sur le lit couvrant le petit corps du sien. Le Petit Harry commença à paniquer, il suppliait de le laisser s'en aller, son esprit découvrant ce que l'homme tentait de lui faire. L'homme déchira la chemise verte que son directeur l'avait offerte pour son anniversaire, et le reste de cette nuit fut marquée à jamais dans la mémoire du garçon de dix ans. Le lendemain, son directeur vint le voir et lui dit : '' Je suis fier de toi Harry, avec toi à mes côtés, l'orphelinat aura de quoi subvenir...''. Ce jour là, une chose primordiale se brisa en lui, cette chose que toute personne censée protège dans chaque enfant qu'elle rencontre, ce jour là une partie de l'innocence d'Harry, une partie de ses rêves vola en fumée. À partir de ce jour, Harry, ne fut plus vraiment Harry. Et cela fut encore pire quand Aleks s'en alla. On ne l'avait pas adopté, non, Aleks avait disparu, mais au fond de lui, son frère de cœur sut qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa moitié, car ce dernier était mort. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Harry n'était plus Harry, mais l'ombre de lui même, avec Aleks mort, il n'avait plus rien à attendre, plus de rêves à accomplir. Aleks était mort, et avait emporté Harry avec lui. Toutes les semaine un inconnu venait et l'emmenait dans une chambre et ce manège dura pendant plus de six mois. Harry n'avait plus d'espoirs, il n'était plus humain, seulement une coquille vide. Et puis, quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisit, Harry avait décidé de s'en aller.

_OO0Oo-oO0Oo_

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce prologue vous met-il l'eau à la bouche ? Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus :D

Sinon je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une Béta, si ça intéresse quelqu'un...

Des bisouuus **Lilly**


	2. Chapitre 1 Un trio intéressant

**L'héritier des Black**

**Rating : T (progressif)**

**Pairing : Pour l'instant je ne peux que dire que Harry est trop jeune et surtout trop occupé pour penser à ce genre de choses. Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir... _un trio intéressant _:)**

**Disclaimer : Quand on regarde l'auteur sur les livres, c'est écrit J.K. Rowling. Alors c'est à elle que nous devons cet univers magnifique. Mais c'est à mon imagination tordue que nous devons cette histoire :D**

**Enjoy !**

_**oO0Oo-oO0Oo Chapitre 1 : Un trio intéressant oO0Oo-oO0Oo**_

''Comment cela 'il n'est pas chez sa tante' ?''

''Pro... Professeur, il n'a jamais vécu chez sa tante... Ils... Ils l'ont abandonné dans un orphelinat, j'ai été voir, mais il a fugué il y a presque six mois...''

''Vous avez essayé de retrouver sa signature magique ? Vous l'avez senti comme moi ce soir là ? Alors ? Je veux une réponse !''

''Il n'a jamais utilisé sa magie dans le bâtiment... ou aux alentours.''

''Donc, vous me dites, que le gamin le plus puissant de Grande Bretagne est dans la nature, qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est un sorcier, et que bien entendu grâce à sa cicatrice, tout le monde peut le reconnaître ?''

''Oui monsieur le directeur.''

''Vous avez tout intérêt à me le retrouver et à me le ramener, ou sinon, vous savez ce qu'il vous attends...''

_oO0Oo-oO0Oo Six mois plus tôt oO0Oo-oO0Oo_

Il n'en voulait plus de cette vie, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, que ce n'était pas des _choses_ que les adultes devraient faire aux enfants. Alors, peu avant ses onze ans, il prit une grande décision. Il allait partir, il allait prévenir des personnes 'blanches' de ce qu'il se passait entre les murs de Saint-Brutus. Il partit.

Presque deux semaine, et il n'avait jamais vu de personnes entourées de blanc. Il commençait, doucement, mais sûrement à sombrer dans cette douceur que l'on appelait folie. Il mangeait ce qu'il trouvait de 'respectable' dans les poubelles de restaurant, et il se rendit compte que c'était meilleur que ce qu'il mangeait autrefois. Quelques fois il rendait service dans ces restaurants pour le ménage ou la vaisselle et se faisait payer avec des plats convenables. Et il le vit, l'endroit parfait, dans une petite ruelle, l'entrée d'un immeuble de trois étages, abandonné, il était en mauvais état, mais c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux pour l'été pluvieux de Grande-Bretagne. Après trois jours à ranger ce qu'il pouvait, il se rendit compte que son immeuble était facilement accessible par le rez-de-chaussé. Il se mit donc à imaginer des pièges plus fou les uns que les autres. Il se félicitait pour avoir lu autant de livres sur les aventuriers, car certains des pièges étaient très efficaces.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vivait. Il était dans un état que même le plus heureux des hommes ne pourrait décrire. Mais il se doutait que pour continuer à être heureux, il fallait que personne ne le voit, que personne ne le remarque... Et sans savoir comment il avait réussi ! Il passait inaperçu. Il était **invisible**. Grâce à cette capacité, il pouvait trouver -voler- des choses qui lui servaient chez lui... « Chez lui ». Il avait une maison. SA maison. Il était heureux. Et parfois regrettait qu'Aleks ne soit pas là. Alors il vivait. Pour lui. Pour eux.

Cela faisait bientôt cinq mois qu'il était partit, et il avait quelques embrouilles avec les gangs du coins. L'immeuble qu'ils convoitaient était habité par un môme, et était truffé de piège. Même le gamin passait inaperçu. Ils ne le voyaient jamais rentrer, ni sortir. Et pourtant il était bien là, au chaud et mangeant à sa faim. Les pièges que le gosse avait placé en avait tué plus d'un. Parfois ils l'entendaient rire. C'était un rire froid, et surtout le rire de quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Trois gangs s'étaient alliés pour en finir avec ce gamin. Et ils avaient un plan. Même tout ce que ce gosse pourrait inventer ne suffirait pas. Une embuscade. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il paie, pour qu'ils se vengent.

_OO0Oo-oO0Oo_

Lucius Malfoy était d'un homme d'affaire redoutable et redouté. Autant du côté sorcier que du côté moldu. Car oui, contrairement aux croyance populaires, Lucius Malfoy ne détestait pas les moldus. Il les rabaissait, il les dénigrait, mais il ne les détestait pas. Car voyez-vous les moldus -ou la plupart d'entre eux- avait l'estime de Lucius Malfoy. Il faut dire que les moldus avaient réussit à avancer, pas comme les sorciers qui eux stagnaient au milieu du XV siècle. Donc Lucius Malfoy marchait dans le côté moldu à la recherche d'un restaurant qui plairait à ses compagnons pour leur quinze ans de vie commune, parce que les moldus étaient les meilleurs pour faire des plats raffinés, séduisants et délicieux. Il regardait par les vitres des restaurants en question pour voir la mine des clients mais aussi l'air des serveurs, car une ambiance se voyait surtout à l'air des serveurs. Il en avait déjà « visité » plusieurs. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne le plaisait assez. Il était dans ses pensées1 quand un jeune garçon qui courrait s'arrêta brusquement devant lui, et laissa voir un sourire des plus sadique à l'homme qui le poursuivait, et qui ne voyait pas le gamin qui était juste à un mètre de son énorme ventre.

_ Si je l'attrape ce morveux, j'en ferai de la chair à pâté, marmonnait-il.

Le morveux en question était plié de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente mon regard sur sa nuque et ne se retourne vers l'homme d'affaire. Il l'observa quelques seconde choqué, mais son regard n'était presque par sur lui, plutôt autour de lui. Ce gamin était un sorcier. Un sorcier qui devrait se trouver chez lui, puisqu'il était rare qu'un gamin sorcier soit orphelin...

_ Vous me voyez ? Demanda le gamin.

Il hocha la tête. Il le regarda encore un instant, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. Puis se retourna et recommença à courir regardant de temps en temps derrière lui, vérifiant que l'homme d'affaire ne le suive pas.

Lucius Malfoy retourna chez lui, encore plus dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'était avant. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, prés de la cheminée, un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu prés de lui, quand il sentit des mains voulant lui caresser la nuque. Il ferma les yeux, soupira de bonheur. Il repensait aux yeux de ce garçon, à ses cheveux noirs qui lui cachaient la moitié du front.

_ Que se passe-t-il Luce ? Demanda la personne dans son dos

Il se retourna, pour voir les yeux bleus électrique de son compagnon. Sirius Black était un sorcier charismatique, il avait les cheveux noirs assez long et qui étaient retenus par une sorte d'élastique, des mèches lui tombaient devant ses yeux, lui donnant l'air d'un prédateur qui allait sauter sur sa proie. Lucius détailla la personne qu'était Sirius Black, il l'aimait. Il ne voyait pas comment vivre sans lui et son autre compagnon. Mais malgré toutes les attentions que lui et le deuxième compagnon lui donnaient. Une tristesse était toujours présente dans les yeux de Sirius Black, il ne pensait qu'à son filleul.

_ Luce ?

Lucius n'hésita encore que quelques secondes.

_ J'ai rencontré un petit garçon aujourd'hui. Un petit sorcier des rues. Il aurait volé de la nourriture à un restaurant, il courait et a disparu, devant moi, aux yeux des moldus. Il regardait le cuisinier qui lui courrait après avec tant de malice dans les yeux, qu'on remarquait que ses dernières années n'avaient pas été faciles pour lui.

Lucius s'arrêta un instant regardant toujours Sirius dans les yeux. Ils étaient brillants. Il aimait quand son Lucius lui parlait d'enfants, allez savoir pourquoi...

_ Quand le cuisinier est repartit, il s'est redressé et a remarqué mon regard sur lui. Il s'est retourné et... Sirius, il sondait mon âme, mon aura, grâce à de la magie instinctive. À cet âge, et je dirais qu'il a neuf ans, on ne peut pas avoir autant de magie en soi, une personne normale aurait déjà craqué sous cette force brute de magie.

_ À moins que l'enfant soit puissant, à moins aussi que cet enfant était destiné à être comme cela, le coupa une autre voix. Sirius se retourna brusquement et sauta dans les bras du nouveau venu. L'embrassant à en perdre haleine. L'homme était un peu plus grand que Sirius mais pas au niveau de Lucius. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs caressaient le visage de Sirius. Ce dernier se détacha de lui2.

_ Tu nous a manqué Sev.

Les yeux noirs de Sev se remplirent d'amour tandis qu'il regardait Sirius et Lucius.

_ Vous aussi, vous aussi...

Severus Snape, professeur de potions de son état, le meilleur du monde, et le troisième compagnon de Lucius.

Sirius attira Severus devant la cheminée se plaça entre ses jambes (nda : pas de sous-entendus s'il vous plaît!), demandant à Lucius du regard de venir lui aussi. Il posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Sirius et continua son histoire. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il parle de ce qu'il avait vu.

_ Donc... Le gamin avait l'air choqué de ce qu'il a vu au travers de mon aura. Il a hésité longuement avant de me demander si je le voyais. Je lui ai dit oui et il s'est enfuit comme si j'étais Morrigane3 en personne.

Un silence apaisant se plaça autour de leur cocon.

_ Pourquoi nous parles-tu de cette histoire Luce ? Demanda finalement Severus.

Le dit Luce laissa échapper un long soupir.

_ Parce que ce qui me dérange le plus dans cette histoire c'est l'apparence du gamin. Chéri, tu peux faire venir une photo de tes amis s'il te plaît.

Sirius le regarda sans comprendre et vit venir à lui une image de lui lors de sa dernière année à Hogwarts d'un _accio_ informulé et sans-baguette.

C'était une photo prise après les examens de fins d'année, il étaient tous là. Sirius, Severus, Lucius, Lilly, James, Regulus, Remus et Peter. Son regard se fit vague, de retour dans le passé. Ils souriaient tous. Même son frère, et il fallait le menacer pour le faire sourire celui-là. Il était entre ses amours, Lilly et James se regardaient amoureusement. Remus et Regulus se tenaient par la main. Et Peter accroupi devant eux, faisait le « V » de la victoire avec un énorme sourire. Ils étaient heureux.

_ C'est bien ce que je craignait... Severus ?

Severus qui regardait aussi la photo avec un air nostalgique. Se redressa au ton de Lucius.

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

_ De quoi tu parles, se rebiffa Sev, sur ses gardes.

_ A la répartition, il manquait une personne non ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

_ Comment ça ? Je vous ai envoyé des lettres le soir même, c'était moi qui était surpris toute cette semaine que vous ne demandiez rien sur cette histoire.

Sirius les regardait interagir, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il se passait. L'inquiétude dans leurs yeux le fit craquer.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous dites qu'il manque quelqu'un ? Severus ? Lucius ?

Severus regarda Lucius encore une fois.

_ Mais puisque tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre, comment es-tu au courant qu'il manquait à l'appel ?

_ Parce que le sorcier que j'ai vu ce matin était un parfait mélange de ses deux parents.

Sirius commençait à trembler... 'Parfait mélange de ses parents' 'Il manquait à l'appel' Et son filleul qui rentrait à Hogwarts cette année...

_ Sev ? Comment va Harry ? Tu ne nous a pas parlé de lui. Sev ? Dans quelle maison a-t-il été répartit ? Sev...

Sirius essayait de ne pas pleurer. Il n'avait pas pleurer depuis la mort de Remus et Regulus. Alors pourquoi sentait-il des larmes couler sur ses joues.

_ Severus... ne me dis pas que... non, dis moi... Severus, où est Harry ?

Lucius se releva et se plaça de sorte que Sirius soit bien calé entre lui et Lucius.

_ Siri... commença Severus, Amour, ne pleure pas je t'en supplie... À la cérémonie quand nous avons appelé Harry Potter... Personne ne s'est présenté4. Harry Potter, selon Dumby, a disparu depuis plus de six mois, il a fugué alors qu'il était chez sa famille.

Sirius s'accrocha à la chemise de Lucius qui était devant lui. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus.

_ Non... S'il vous plaît, Merlin... Pas encore... Pas encore... Il ne me reste plus que lui... S'il vous plaît.

_ Écoute moi Sirius, commença Lucius, le jeune sorcier que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Il... Il ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau à James, il sourit, mais ses yeux, ses yeux étaient ceux de Lilly. C'étaient les même émeraudes que celles de Lilly. Alors tout n'est pas encore perdu. C'est un gosse qui est seul depuis six mois livré à lui même dans les rues de Londres. Alors ne baisse pas les bras maintenant chéri. Tout n'est pas encore perdu, il faut le retrouver et savoir ce qui s'est passé.

_OO0Oo-oO0Oo_

Cet homme l'avait vu, comment cet homme avait pu le voir. Et les couleurs qui étaient autour de lui, elles s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Le blanc était présent partout. Cette lumière l'entourait, le caressait, mais le blanc n'était pas seul. Plusieurs couleurs s'emmêlaient avec le blanc. C'est ce qui l'avait fait hésiter au départ. Du bleu, du vert, et du rouge. Toutes les trois dispersées sur le blanc, à parts égales. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce phénomène. Il était intrigué... Mais pas suicidaire ! Les hommes sont tous les mêmes, ils ne cherchent qu'à profiter de vous. Et l'intérêt qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de cet homme ne lui plaisait pas. Il le connaissait, et si il le connaissait cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait vu à l'orphelinat, et il n'était pas prés d'y retourner ! Il arriva à l'immeuble et évita tous les pièges qu'il avait placé. Quelque chose se tramait. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que les idiots n'avaient pas attaqué. En tout cas aucune chance qu'ils le trouvent ! Il était invisible et il avait appris à être silencieux. Il savait aussi se battre. C'était Aleks qui lui avait appris. Et Aleks ne faisait pas de cadeaux. Il s'entraînait aussi avec le pouvoir qu'il avait. Il arrivait à déplacer des objets. Alors il était prêt, et si les idiots voulaient se battre, lui aussi se battrait jusqu'à la mort !

_OO0Oo-oO0Oo_

(1) Lucius : Un Malfoy n'est jamais dans ses pensées ! Il reste stoïque face à tous les inconvénients de la vie !  
Alessa : Ouais c'est aussi parce que les Malfoy sont stoïques que dans les tomes 6 et 7 tu perds la face, avoue.  
(2) Vous aviez toujours pas devinez qui était le troisième compagnon? Si? Alors pour ceux qui savent pas, le petit nom d'amour de Sirius a du vous éclairer :D  
(3) Morrigane : Vous avez découvert ma passion pour la culture celte... Morrigane, plus connue sous le nom de Morgane La Fay. La tristement célèbre amante du sorcier Emrys, plus connu sous le nom de Merlin.  
(4) Imaginez le brouhaha intersidéral, intergalactique que ça a causé "Harry Potter a disparu? Vous croyez qu'il est mort? Je suis sûr qu'il va dans une autre école!"

Voilà ! Le premier chapitre bouclé, j'espère qu'il vous l'avez aimé, moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire.

Le chapitre 2 : _Une décision bouleversante._ (À venir)

À la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures

PS : Si vous avez remarqué des choses anormales dans ce chapitre veuillez m'en faire part, que j'arrange le coup avant que l'autre chapitre ne sort :) Ou alors si vous voulez me dire que vous avez aimé (ou alors complètement détesté), n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review d'encouragements (ou de rabaissement) ça fait toujours plaisir (pas tellement mais il faut des critiques -pas démoralisantes non plus- pour avancer x))

Des bisouuus ! '**Lessa**


	3. Chapitre 2 une décision bouleversante

**L'héritier des Black**

**Auteur : Toujours pas changé, c'est toujours moi Alessa Lilly Petrova qui ai imaginé ce début de fiction assez étrange xD**

**Rating : T (progressif)**

**Disclaimer : Vous avez vu Harry et Blaise se faire des mamours lors de la réunion d'Horace Slughorn (?) ? Ou encore Draco envoyer des roses rouges (bien que ce soit totalement OOC ensuite) à son parrain ? Et bien non, moi je n'aurais jamais fait tuer Dobby (j'avoue avoir chialé pendant près de cinq minutes lors de la lecture de ce passage...), je n'aurais jamais séparé Gred et Forges... Tout ce mérite là revient à J.K.R. :)**

_RAR :_

_Elodie57 :_ Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour ce qui est de l'histoire d'Halloween, on verra plus tard ce qui s'est passé. Pour la garde d'Harry, c'était le coup de Dumbledore. Sirius aurait du avoir sa garde, mais il a réussit à convaincre tout le monde que le meilleur pour le bébé était d'être avec le plus proche parent de sa mère. Ouais, c'est un co***rd.

_Adenoide :_ Oui, c'est vraiment dommage, mais maintenant, le fait est de savoir quelles conséquences ça a eut sur Harry :) Draco ne sera pas dans mon histoire. Étant donné que Lucius se retrouve avec Sirius et Severus. Je n'aurais pas pu faire apparaître Draco comme par magie. J'étais quand même assez triste quand j'ai réalisé ça tout de même :p

**/!\**** J'ai prévenu depuis le début que cette histoire ne serait pas du fluffy en tout genre. Je ne suis pas là pour enfoncer ou autre. Dans chacune de mes histoires, j'essaie de faire passer un message. La violence ne résout rien dans la vie, souvenez vous en. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_**oO0Oo-oO0Oo Une décision bouleversante oO0Oo-oO0Oo**_

_ Nous te promettons de le retrouver.

_ Où l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois Lucius ?

_ Devant le restaurant indien... celui on l'on partait avec Lily et James.

_ Et tu me dis que c'était un sorcier...

_ Oui, une aura magique ne trompe jamais... Elle a toujours une petite pointe de mauve pour ceux qui savent où chercher.

Ils étaient trois hommes dans une impasse, tous habillés de capes noires qui cachait leur visages à la vue de tous... Le plus petit des trois hommes étaient aussi celui qui était le plus nerveux. Le plus grand, qui avait répondu au nom de Lucius, était stoïque. Il avait revêtu son masque d'impassibilité, celui qu'il mettait quand la situation devenait trop... pressante, trop lourde. Le dernier homme était celui qui avait parlé au début. Il semblait préoccupé. Il fallait dire aussi que ça faisait presque trois jours qu'ils essayaient de suivre un petit sorcier chapardeur de nourriture qui disparaissait au bout de quelques minutes de poursuite. Sirius, était aussi inquiet que fier. Inquiet car son filleul allait passer devant eux et qu'ils devraient le suivre. Fier, parce que ce gamin avait l'âme d'un maraudeur ! Le signal de Severus avait été donné... Harry venait de faire son apparition.

_**oO0Oo-oO0Oo**_

Ils étaient arrivés devant un immeuble miteux. Harry était devant l'entrée et avait un sourire sadique et vengeur sur le visage.

_ Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Cria-t-il.

Les trois espions se figèrent... C'étaient-ils fait remarqués ?

Un rire grave répondit. Harry grimaça.

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question le mioche. Tu débarques ici, tu t'installes sans te présenter aux supérieurs... et en plus tu n'es... qu'une pute. J'ai vu les vidéos... Il faut dire que t'écartes très bien les jambes pour pouvoir bouffer salope.

Les trois hommes virent qu'Harry avait pâlit. Cet adolescent disait vrai ?

_ Et tu crois quoi ? Que je vais aussi ''écarter mes cuisses'' pour toi ? Demanda Harry livide de rage.

_ Je ne le crois pas, je le sais... L'intello... Tu seras bientôt ma petite chienne.

L'adolescent avait un sourire haineux.

_ Chopez-le !

Une douzaine de jeunes débarquèrent, des barres de fer dans les mains. Sirius fut certain d'avoir vu un jeune homme en possession d'un canif. Harry souriait toujours et Severus le traita de fou.

_ Damian... Es-tu bien sur de ce que tu fais ? Envoyer tes larbins à l'abattoir comme des pauvres moutons... Ce n'est...

Harry avait disparu, pour réapparaître prés de celui qui avait le canif, donnant au passage une mini-crise cardiaque à Sirius.

_ Pas digne...

L'homme au canif cria de douleur alors qu'Harry ne l'avait que touché le bras. Harry avait de nouveau disparu... Et les autres crièrent de douleur, chacun leur tour. Certains étaient déjà morts. Lucius cherchait Harry du regard, il était revenu à sa place d'origine : devant la porte de l'immeuble.

_ D'un chef.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient froid comme de la glace. Il s'approcha de Damian.

_ Tu crois sincèrement que je vais écarter mes jambes pour toi... Si tu t'étais renseigné... tu saurais que chaque hommes qui ont osé me toucher jusqu'à présent, sont morts dans d'atroces et étranges circonstances... Bien que cela me plairait de te voir souffrir autant qu'eux... Je ne te dis même pas comment à fini le premier... Je crois que je l'ai dépecé... Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Veux-tu que je te retire ta peau, doucement, lentement, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter ?

_ N-non ! J-Je vais m-m'en al-aller... Je t-te ferais p-plus r-rien... P-Pardonne-m-moi. P-Pitié.

_ Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, quand moi j'ai supplié pour qu'ils arrêtent, crois-tu qu'ils m'ont écouté ? Dis-toi une chose Damian...

Un cri.

_ Quand tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire...

Un hurlement.

_ Ne fais pas remonter des souvenirs, pas très amusants, à la surface...

Le dit Damian était allongé aux pied d'Harry, et gémissait de douleur en se tenant la main.

_ Je n'ai enlevé que la main... je t'avais prévenu que je ne voulais pas d'embrouilles. Je ne laisse tranquille que si on me fout la paix. Casse-toi.

Les trois hommes purent voir une main ensanglantée. Harry avait retiré toute la peau, ne restait que des morceau de chairs...

_ Il n'a jamais vécu avec Petunia... Il n'a jamais... Où était-il ? Où a t-il appris tout ça ? Demanda Sirius.

Ils étaient toujours cachés, maintenant sous des sorts. Les trois hommes étaient totalement choqués. Ils savaient maintenant que le fils Potter n'avait jamais eut d'enfance à proprement parler. Ils entendirent du bruit, le Damian était revenu, plus pâle que jamais, avec un homme à ses côtés.

_ Je ne laisserai pas un mioche faire sa loi dans mon quartier ! Est-ce clair ? Et toi Damian, ce que tu as pu être irresponsable d'aller faire justice seul !

L'homme était passablement énervé...

_ L'INTELLO ! cria-t-il.

Harry sorti de sa cachette, il boitait un peu, fait que seul Lucius remarqua.

_ Tu vas morfler enflure ! Feu !

Les renforts de l'homme sortirent des armes et se mirent à tirer sur un Harry déjà affaibli par l'utilisation précédente de sa magie. Il tenta de faire un bouclier, mais des balles atteignirent leur cible. Harry s'écroula sur le sol, sous le regard épouvanté de Sirius qui n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir.

_ Que ceci serve de leçon ! Je ne veux pas de rebellions sur mon territoire, je suis le seul maître ici ! Voilà comment on s'occupe d'une nuisance Damian, pigé ?!

_ Ou-oui chef !

_**OO0Oo-oO0Oo**_

Comment avait-il pu laisser tomber sa garde de cette façon ? Il le savait pourtant que le patron de Damian allait venir, il le savait et pourtant, il l'avait laissé faire, il l'avait laissé approcher de lui, l'avait laissé le tirer dessus ! Si Aleks le voyait, il en pleurerait ! Non ! Pas question ! Il allait être fier de lui ! Harry voulait plus que tout être libre !

Il entendait encore le gang parler derrière lui. C'est alors qu'il les sentit : trois hommes, cachés dans l'un des endroits sombres de cette impasse. Les auras de ces trois hommes se complétaient à merveille. C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait ce genre de chose. C'était magnifique, pas besoin de grandir dans un orphelinat pour comprendre ça. C'était une chose ra... que ? Cette aura, il reconnaissait cette aura, l'homme dans la rue, celui qui l'avait bousculé alors qu'il était invisible... Il l'avait suivit ! Le salaud !

Le bruit avait disparu, emportant avec lui les voyous, ne laissant que le silence et quatre hommes.

Il fallait qu'il se protège, et si ces hommes lui voulaient du mal, même si il y avait du blanc, ils n'en restaient pas moins quelques traces de noir profond.

Il savait que les trois hommes allaient le prendre. Ne restait à savoir, allaient-ils lui faire du mal ? Il ne put se poser d'autres questions, les bras protecteurs de l'inconscience vinrent le bercer.

* * *

_ Ramenons le à la maison.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et que vous l'avez apprécié :D _

_Il ne faut pas croire que c'est facile d'écrire. Pour la taille de mes chapitres, je ne suis pas un robot qui peut écrire au moins 20 pages words à chaque fois :p Mes chapitres sont assez courts, et j'en suis fière :) Pour la durée de parution, c'est pareille, je ne peux pas vous assurer que le mois prochain il y aura un nouveau chapitre. Je le fais à l'envie :)_

_Bref, je suis contente ! Merci aux 10 reviewers, aux 23 followers et aux 8 Favoris. Ça me fait plaisir ! :D_

_xx. Lilly_


End file.
